Write It Up' and 'Love Bites'
by Maplestrip
Summary: Phineas and Ferb write a book and Heinz is very upset about small letters on -inator manuals. In Love Bites, Phineas and Ferb build a machine which makes love potions and Heinz has improved his old vaporate-inator. This is a pair of "episodes", like real.
1. Write It Up 1

**Write It Up!**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_We see P&F's backyard from above, their sitting underneath their tree with Perry . Ferbs Reading and Phineas is just relaxing._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Write It Up"_

Phineas: Well Ferb, I'm out of ideas... I'm completely blank. What should we do today?

_Ferb shrugs (keeps on reading)_

Phineas: Maybe we can go to Isabella's, or Baljeet.

_Ferb shrugs again (keeps on reading)_

Phineas: Are you even listening to me? What are you reading their?

_Ferb puts a piece of paper in the book and gives the book to his brother._

Phineas: "The Autobiography of Vance Ward"?

_Phineas reads the back of the book_

Phineas: Well this we could do a lot better. This isn't exciting, this is boring.

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! _(the background sound plays wich you always hear when Phineas says this)_

Phineas: I still don't know where that sound comes from, every time I say that...

Phineas: Hey, were is Perry? _(the sound plays again, and Phineas looks irritated to you, breaking the fourth wall)_

**Scene 2**

_Perry walked through a loose plank in the fence, but instead of entering the neighbors garden, he ended up in his lair._

_Perry puts on his hat end sits on his chair. The screen goes on. Not Monogram, but Carl appears._

Carl: oh, hello Agent P. Monogram is on vacation right now and... wait, I get a message.

_In the right half of the screen M.M.(Monogram) appears_

MM: Hello Agent P. As you know I am on vacation in Vegas right now.

MM: Doofenshmirtz has bought a wire.

_Perry looks annoyed at him_

MM: With any other person this would be considered completely normal.

MM: but with Doofenshmirtz, you can never be too sure.

Carl: Sir? May I ask you who is filming you right now?

MM: You know we've got plenty of cameramen here in Vegas...

MM: but well, Agent P. Put a stop to Doofenshmirtz. Over and out.(salutes)

_the regular background of MM falls down, revealing he's actually standing in the middle of a casino._

MM: Fame and fortune, baby!

_Perry salutes back and runs away._

**Scene 3**

_While Candace is eating breakfast, Linda put's her jacket on_

Linda: I'm at the Garcia-Shapiro's, and meanwhile; you're in charge.

Candace: With "in charge", do you mean...

Linda: yes, you're in charge of Phineas and Ferb...

Linda: And Candace,(Candace: Yeah?) please don't drag me down the street again.

Linda: My arm still hurts from the last few times...

Candace: I will not drag you down the street on your right arm again... Today I'll do left

Linda: Not funny Candace... But I'll see you later

Candace: time for me to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to and to BUST 'EM!

_Candace walks into the backyard, were Phineas and Ferb are both sitting in front of a desk, with a pen and piece of paper each._

_While Phineas is talking, Ferb is outside the screen._

Phineas: Hi Candace :) We are writing a book.

Candace: and let me guess, you're gonna sell it in every book store in town?

Phineas: Well, that's the plan.

Candace: You're gonna be so busted this time.

Phineas: I just can't seem to get anything on paper... How about you, Ferb?

_Ferb has a big 'tower' made out of paper in front of him._

Phineas: wow, that's fast...

Phineas: Well Candace, we've got to go. We're meeting an expert today, and we have promised Isabella we'll meet her there.

_Phineas and Ferb walk away. Ferb has the 'book'. (It's so much paper he shouldn't be able to lift it)_

Candace: i should go to mom, take her to the bookstore, and wait until the book arrives. Their gonna be Busted :)

Candace(singing): Busted! Busted! Bust'ed!

Scene 4

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_(I'll call Doofenshmirtz 'Heinz', 'cause that's so much shorter)_

_Perry jumps through a hole in the roof which is exactly his shape._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus! What a surprising surprise.

Heinz: And with surprising, I mean completely prising!

Heinz: Good thing I haven't repaired that hole you made yesterday yet...

Heinz: Oops, I forgot to trap you...

_Heinz grabs a remote control and presses the button, but nothing happened._

Heinz: Well that's weird.

Heinz: Norm! Where is my standard cage?

Norm: It's being washed right now

Heinz: Perfect... exactly the day I have no alternative traps...

Heinz: sorry Perry the Platypus, but I can't trap you today.

Heinz: But I guess it'll work out fine, as you usually break out anyway.

Heinz: alright, BEHOLD: THE TERM-INATOR!

_A curtain goes up revealing an android_

Heinz: Whoops, wrong curtain.

Heinz: Now you can behold.

_Norm is on screen_

Heinz: Norm, could you step aside?

_Behind Norm is a little table with a really small laser on it._

Heinz: Have you ever heard of the shop called Inator-Emporium?

Heinz: I buy some of my inators there.

Heinz: But the thing is, those inators always have very irritating manuals.

_Heinz shows Perry a manual, with really small letters. You can read Inator on top, if you look really closely._

Heinz: You see? I can't work with this! Make those letters bigger, I said, but would they listen?

Heinz: NO! I can't read this, it's useless for me...

Heinz: I will shoot with the term-inator on the inator shop, to delete ALL text on ALL the manuals.

Heinz: Blueprint Heaven will follow, and after that the whole TRI-STATE AREA!

**Scene 5**

_Phineas and Ferb walk down the street, and they stop at the house which Isabella is standing in front of._

Isa(short for Isabella): Whatcha Doin'?

Phineas: Hi, Isabella, we wrote a book, and now we let the expert take a look at it.

Isa: Are you sure you want to go in here? We don't have to.

Phineas: Yeah, sure, how hard can this be?

Isa: okay, I'm right behind you.

_They enter the house. Albert is sitting in the living room watching tv. you can see him from the hallway_

Phineas: Hey, Albert, is Irving home?

Albert: in his room...

_The three go up the stairs and knock on a door which says 'Irving'._

Irving: Who's there?

Phineas: It's...

_The door opens very quickly_

Irving: I recognized your voice.

Irving: What brought you here?

_Ferb handed Irving the paperwork, who dropped it on the ground immediately, not disturbing the balance._

Irving: What is this?

Phineas: We wrote a book, and as you know everything about us, you must check it before we put it in the stores.

Irving: Well let's get started immediately.

_the friends walk in the room. Irving put the paperwork on his desk._

_Phineas and Isabella are looking at all Irvings P&F posters :S_

Phineas: You should get a life, you know that?

Irving: shhhhh, I'm concentrating.

_Phineas walks to a computer on his desk._

Phineas: Cool, you made a fan site! But what is a Phinabella?

_Irving switched of the computer immediately. He looks really freaked out._

**Scene 6**

_Candace walks across the street and rings the bell at Isabella's house._

_The door opens (Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Vivian, for short))_

Candace: Hello miss Garcia-Shapiro, is my mother here?

Vivian: Hello Candace. Linda isn't here... Who told you she'd be here?

Candace: Mom did... She couldn't be lying, right?

Vivian: Linda? Lying? She never lies. Not to me anyway.

Candace: To me neither. Could it be that I've been to hard on her lately?

Vivian: I don't know anything about that, but I'm playing bridge with some friends.

Candace: Alright, I'll just call mom, then. Bye.

Vivian: Bye Candace.

_Vivian closes the door._

_Candace grabs her phone and calls mom._

_Candace is waiting for Linda to pick up the phone._

Linda(phone voice): Hello...

Candace: Mom were are...

Linda(phone voice): This is the sell phone of Linda Flynn.

Linda(phone voice): If you're not complaining about Phineas and Ferb, then say something after the beep.

Candace hangs up

Candace: where is mom?

_Now a song should start in which Candace is either searching for mom, or feeling bad._

**End of part one**


	2. Write It Up 2

**Write It Up!**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Heinz: I just don't understand it...

Heinz: They built machines to enslave the human race or to take over the world,

Heinz: But they can't just write things big enough so people can read it?

Heinz: Maybe the police may not be able to read it or they must close...

Heinz: That would make sense, I had that problem once...

_While Heinz is talking Perry, Perry walks really slow toward the term-inator_

_Heinz doesn't see this._

**Scene 2**

_Irving's house..._

Irving: I'm done

Phineas: It's about time...

Phineas: I called the publishers and they are waiting for us to bring them the book.

Phineas: Did you change something?

Irving: Not much.

Irving: I didn't know Ferb is such an interesting person.

Ferb: Well, I have my moments

_Phineas, Ferb, Isa and Irving are in a book shop, next to a table with a lot of books._

Phineas: Well Ferb, nice work

A man passes by, asking the kids: Aren't you a little young to read a book like this?

Phineas: No, no we aren't.

Phineas: Ferb here actually wrote this book.

Man: Aren't you a little young to write a book like this?

Ferb: Yes, yes I am.

Man: Okay then, I'll but two.

Scene 3

_Candace walks home, tiered of walking through Danville._

_Linda is standing in front of the house, talking to Vivian_

Linda: Oh, there's Candace, I'll talk to you later, Viv. Bye.

(Vivian: Bye)

Candace: Mom! Mom! Where were you? Why did you lie to me?

Linda: I didn't. I was just With miss Garcia-Shapiro.

Linda: I didn't lie, she did.

Linda: I asked her to tell you I wasn't there.

Candace: But why?

Linda: because you would only take me to our backyard to show me something that doesn't exist

Linda: I could use a day without you constantly being all over me...

Candace: okay, okay, but can you come with me now, they probably already published it.

Linda: They wrote something?

Candace: A book.

Candace: Can you ride us toward the closest book shop?

_Linda(Walking to her car): I'm on my way..._

**Scene 4**

_in DE Inc. Perry got quite close to the Term-inator_

Heinz: But enough talking... Let's do this!

Heinz notices Perry being really close to the Term-inator

Heinz: Perry the Platypus! What are you doing?

_Perry grabs the Term-inator and shoots with it to Heinz_

Heinz: Oh no, I'm not written anymore!

Heinz: wait a moment, I never had any text on me...

_Perry hits Heinz in the face and the two of them struggle._

_They get close to the window and the Term-inator fires a few times._

_Back in the book shop, Candace and Linda are entering. They see Phineas and Ferb and walk towards them_

Linda: Hi Phineas, hi Ferb, hi Isabella, hi boy... I... don't know...(meaning Irving)

Candace: Look, this is their book! It says "Ferbs Biography"!

Phineas: Ferb wrote a book! :)

Linda: ahhh, that's so cute, let me read it.

_The ray hits the book shop right at the moment Linda opens the book._

Linda: There's nothing in it...

Candace: WHAT! Let me see!

Candace: But, but, but...

Candace: But...

_Ferb grabs the book out of her hand, flips the book open to the first page, writes something down and gives it back._

Ferb: It's worth much more signed.

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry.

Linda: Let's go home, we have cake!

Candace: but...

Linda: are you coming, Candace?

**Scene 5/End Credits**

_Heinz walks to his bookcase, grabs a book out of it and flips it open._

_He throws the book in the trash._

_He grabs another book out of it and flips it open._

_He throws the book in the trash._

_He grabs another book out of it and flips it open._

_He throws the book in the trash._

Heinz(while continuing doing this): curse you Perry the Platypus...

**End of part 2**


	3. Love Bites 1

**Love Bites**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_You see P&F's house from the front._

_Isabella(short: Isa) and 6 of her fireside girls are walking up the driveway._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Love Bites"_

_Isabella walks towards the tree Phineas and Ferb are sitting under._

Isa: Watcha Doin'?

Phineas: We don't know yet, we're kinda out of ideas.

Phineas: What are you doin'?

Isa: not much either, we were hoping we could get some patches here...

Phineas: Do you have an idea? Something to build, or maybe you need some new patches...

Isa: Well let's see...

Gretchen: Isabella, can I talk to you for a moment?

Isa: sure

_They walk a few meters away_

Gretchen: this might be your big chance. If you play your cards right you might get Phineas today.

Isa: With poker?

Ginger: What Gretchen means is; you can make them do something that make Phineas to fall in love with you.

Katie: Maybe you should ask him to make a love potion and then use it on him!

Ginger: That's not exactly what I meant...

Isa: great idea!

_Isabella walks back to Phineas and Ferb, dragging Gretchen along._

Isa: Gretchen needs some help.

Gretchen: ?What?

Isa:*Whispering* It was your idea, remember.

Gretchen: This is the last time I give someone a good idea...

Phineas: what's up?

Isa: Gretchen knows a boy, and well, she's in love with him. But he doesn't love her.

Isa: We think...

Phineas: So you want me to make someone to fall in love with you?

Gretchen: uhhhhh, yeahhhh...

Phineas: cool, what were you thinking about

Isa: Maybe a love potion

Phineas: Cool, but where's Perry?

**Scene 2**

_Perry pulls on a wire he has in his fur, and a big jetpack appears._

_He flies up, and then diagonally down, right into the secret entrance to his lair on the side of the house._

_He goes through the tube (with the jet pack it fit's barely)_

_and ended up in his chair (still with a jet pack on his back)._

_the screen goes on showing monogram(MM)._

MM: Hello agent P, I'm back from my vacation to Vegas, but my heard will always stay their.

MM: My money, too...

MM: Doofenshmirtz has bought a wire.

_Perry looks annoyed at him_

MM: With any other person this would be considered completely normal.

MM: but with Doofenshmirtz, you can never be to sure.

MM: So go to him and put a stop to him.(salutes)

_Perry salutes back, activates his jet pack and flies up._

_you hear a lot of noise and you see dust and small rocks falling down._

MM: Carl! repair that hole!

**Scene 3**

_The quirky worky song plays while Phineas, Ferb and friends (not including Irving) built a mashine._

_I don't want to bother to tell how it looks like, but you can put a bottle in it and it would fill with a liquid._

_When they're done Candace walks in._

Candace: What are you up to?

Phineas: We have built a machine that makes love potions.

Phineas: It's for Gretchen. She's in love with someone

Candace(toward Gretchen): Is that true?

Gretchen(toward Candace): No, it's actually for Isabella

Candace(toward Gretchen): yeah, that's what I thought...

Candace: alright guys! I want one, too!

Candace(thinking): If I show mom the potion she has to believe me

Phineas: But Candace, It doesn't work if he's already in love with you.

Candace: sorry?

Phineas: Jeremy already loves you, so it doesn't work.

Candace: No, it's not for me. It's for Stacy!

Phineas: Isn't she with Coltrane?

Candace: No.

Candace: No, she isn't

Phineas: allright then, but it takes some time to warm up, and Gretchen may have one first.

_Phineas turns the machine on_

Candace: So we wait...

**Scene 4**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_(I'll call Doofenshmirtz 'Heinz', 'cause that's so much shorter)_

_Perry flies on the balcony with his jet pack. Heinz stands there with is old vaporate-inator (see the episode "De Plane! De Plane!")_

Heinz: Ahhh, Perry the Platypus! What an excellent surprise!

Heinz: And with excellent, I mean completely cellent!

_Heinz presses a button on a remote controller, and a paper-maché cage falls out of the sky on Perry._

Heinz: Well... I was out of metal... and... Paper is just so much cheaper :)

Heinz: Never mind. Do you remember my old vaperate-inator?

Heinz: It was for my greevil plan to destroy public pools

_A flashback from "De Plane! De Plane" is seen._

Heinz: mixing green energy and evilness didn't work so well, so It works on regular electricity now :)

Heinz: I know it failed last time and it'll probably fail again, but still...

Heinz: it's not such a bad idea, right?

_Perry grabs a piece of paper and a pen from under his hat._

_He writes really big '__**NO**__'_

Heinz: ooohhh, come on! Are you sure?

_Perry turns the paper so you can see the other side. Here stands '__**YES**__'._

Heinz: How did you do that? I didn't even see you write that.

_**Scene 5**_

_the machine is done with one potion._

Phineas: finally, I was starting to get worried it wouldn't work.

_Phineas grabs the bottle from out of the machine. There's a pink liquid inside._

_Phineas gives the bottle to Gretchen._

Phineas: put a lock of your hair in this, and the person who drinks from it would fall in love with you.

_Gretchen opens the bottle._

Phineas: WAIT! _(to late)_

Phineas: once opened the potion stays good for 2 hours.

Phineas: You have until, let's see (watch), 12.47 PM to let him drink this potion.

Isa: than we should go immediately. Bye Phineas.

Phineas: Bye.

_Isabella and the Fireside girls walk out of the backyard_

Gretchen: You owe me.

Isa: we'll get back to that later. First we need to get Phineas to drink this.

_Isabella puts a lock of hair in the potion._

Isa: first, I need some lemonade.

Molly: I'm on it!

Isa: Let's get busy.

**End ****of Part 1**


	4. Love Bites 2

**Love Bites**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas turns the machine back on, so Candace can have a vial, too._

_Isabella enters their garden with a plate with glasses of lemonade._

_she holds one glass in her hand._

Phineas: Hey Isabella, I thought you were helping Gretchen?

Isa: They can handle that alone, I wanted to see how it's going here.

Isa: Want some lemonade?

Baljeet: Sure.

Buford: Yeah.

Candace: no thanks.

_Ferb's thumb goes up._

Phineas: no thanks, I'm not so thirsty.

Isa: Are you sure?

Phineas: Yes, yes I am.

Isa: Then I'll bring this glass back

Ferb: You don't need to, I'll take two.

_Isabella stares at him_

Ginger from behind the fence, whispering: This is going wrong...

_Molly steps in through the gate_

Isa: Molly, what are you doing here?*thank you*

Molly: Gretchen didn't need me, so I came here

Molly: Is that lemonade? Can I have some

_Isabella gives Molly the glass, who "accidentally" dropped it on the floor._

Molly: oops!

Isa: we'll get a new glass of lemonade, we see you later guys

Isa: This is harder than I thought.

Isa: And we should use some less love in our next glass.

Isa: We lost half of it here.

**Scene 2**

_the machine is done again: Candace gets her potion._

Candace: And now you're gonna be so busted!

Phineas: what?

Candace: MOM! MOM!

_Candace ran in the house with the vial in her hand._

Candace: MOM, I've got prove!

**Scene 3**

_In DE Inc..._

Heinz: now it's time for my evil scheme!

Heinz: now let's search for a target...

Heinz: A public pool, exactly what I was looking for.

Heinz: Aim and now I press this button so my vaporate-inator will vaporize all the water in tha...

_Perry activated the jet pack he still had on his back, putting the paper-maché on fire._

_Perry escapes and hits Heinz on his nose._

_The vaporate-inator turned around and fired directly through the open window in the Flynn-Fletcher household._

_Mom is sitting on the couch reading a book, when Candace came in._

_the vaporate-ray went exactly into Candace' vial._

_Candace' potion becomes very hot, so she dropped it._

Candace: OUCH!

Linda: Candace! You dropped your glass! (not knowing what it actually was)

Linda: You clean that up right now!

Linda: That's a strange smell, it makes me think about Lawrence...

_Candace is cleaning it up, Linda leaves the room._

Candace: Those boys will still get buste... Jeremy...

Candace: love potions...

Candace: I should go see Jeremy...

Scene 4

_Perry slams his tail against the vaporate-inator, breaking it in a thousand pieces._

Heinz: Ah, see what you've done! Now my vaporate-inator is broken!

Heinz: I'll never be able to glue this back together!

Heinz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus.

_Perry flies out with his jet pack._

Phineas: oh there you are, Perry

Perry: GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Phineas: well this was a cool thing to do, but it's a little boring...

Phineas: Oh, it's almost lunchtime. I'll see you guys this afternoon again, okay?

Buford and Baljeet: Cya!

Heinz: Another failed plan... I just can't curse him enough...

Heinz: Let's just sit in the dark again.

Heinz: I might think of a plan that works…

_Heinz turns the light switch. And the shrink-inator fires._

Heinz: Oops, that's not the lights switch...

_the ray shot exactly into the lovepotion-machine._

_Linda went into the backyard, which was completely empty._

Linda: Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Lunchtime!

**Scene 3**

_The Flynn-Fletcher family is eating lunch._

_Isabella comes in wearing a ninja suit. nobody sees her._

_she used sticky shoes to climb up the wall on the ceiling and she emptied her bottle in Phineas glass._

Isa: drink it, drink it! one minute left...

_Phineas drank some of his milk._

_Nothing happened._

_Isabella is really disappointed and climbed back down and left the house._

_Her girls are sitting in front of the window._

Katie: Did it work?

Isa: Nothing happened, I was too late.

Adyson: Maybe not.

_All fireside girls are staring at her_

Isa: Why not? He didn't fell in love with me...

Adyson: Maybe he already loved you. Then it wouldn't work, remember?

_Isabella becomes really happy_

Isa: Phineas loves me! Phineas loves me! PHINEAS LOVES ME!

Adyson: I said _maybe_, remember

_Isabella looks annoyed._

Isa: Phineas loves me!

Ginger: Just let her be happy, Adyson...

**Scene 5/End Credits**

_P&F are done eating and go back to their backyard, where they meet Baljeet and Buford._

Baljeet: We still have half a summer day, we can do something else now.

Phineas: yeah, you're right.

Phineas: Ferb, I know a secend thing to do today!

_Candace leaves the house through the backyard_

Phineas: Hey, Candace! Watcha going to doin'?

Candace: Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy!

Phineas: I don't think that love potion is very good for you...

Candace: Jeremy!

**End of part two**


End file.
